Gray's Resurrection
by Wafflecat
Summary: A short little fic I made how Gray became surly, and how he was "ressurrected"


Gray's Resurrection

I usually don't make serious stories like this.... I been thinking about this for somewhat weeks, so I had to let the public see it! I love Harvest Moon!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack ran through the rain into Flower Bud Village. He ran toward Rick's Shop. She quickly opened the door, and jumped through. He looked up, and saw Rick, smirking. "I see you couldn't get home fast enough from the Horse Track", he said. Jack stood off, and shook the mud off of his boots. He laughed. "I thought your shop was closed today!!" "Well, I got a new item, and had to be here to receive it, said Rick, sitting down in the box in the right wall of the room. "So, who won?" "Cliffgard...I should have bet on him!!", said Jack, sitting on a shelf. Rick laughed. "Speaking of Cliffgard.....why doesn't Gray ride him?", asked Jack, with a concerned look on his face. 

Rick sighed deeply. "He got is an accident as a kid....he couldn't ride horses anymore. He never was socializeable, but after the accident, he became surly. He could laugh...but now, he can't even hardly smile", he said, and shook his head.

Jack looked at Rick. "Oh, I didn't know that...no wonder he's so grumpy all the time!", Jack said. "Anything else?" "Well...It's kind of a long story...", Rick said. Jack looked out the door at the rain. "I've got time". "Well...ok...but if you tell one word to ANYONE about this....and I will tell everyone abut your crush on Ann!!!", Rick threatened. Jack's eye's widened. "I don't have a crush on Ann!!!", he said, blushing. Rick smirked, and sighed. "It all began when he was 12....."

The sun is shining. Gray is riding a young foal. He rides the foal over to the fence to a young boy with thick glasses. "Hi, Gray!", said the young boy in glasses. "Hi Rick!", said Gray. "So, what are you here for?" "Well, I want to challenge you a race up Moon Mountain!!", said Rick. Gray smirked. "Go get a horse, and meet me at the pond!", said Gray, riding out form the ranch. Rick walked into the barn to get horse, and saw Karen talking to Ann. Rick took his hand, licked it, and smoothed out his hair. "So...Karen....", he said, hopping onto a horse. "How are you doing today?", he said, blushing. Karen rolled her eyes, and hit the back of the horse, making it go speeding out of the ranch, with Rick screaming.

Gray sits on Cliffgard, waiting for Rick. He looks behind him, and finally sees him. Rick pants, and straitens his glasses. He cleared his throat. "So. Ya ready, Gray?", asked Rick. Gray nodded. Rick hung onto the reigns. "Oh your mark....", Rick said. Gray speed off, leaving dirt behind, going up Moon Mountain. Rick yelled, and followed behind. Grey went past the old couple's house, and got at the top of Moon Mountain. He jumped off Cliffgard, and waved his arms in the air, triumphantly. "Yea! Yea!!", he said, jumping around. Rick came just behind him. He was yelling. "Hey Rick- I won!!", said Gray, jumping in front of his horse. Rick kept on screaming. "Hey, Rick, are you gonna stop?!?", said Gray, trying to jump out of the way. The horse hit Gray, and he went tumbling down Moon Mountain. Rick jumped off of the horse, and stood up.

"Gray!!!!!!!!", he yelled. He couldn't see him anymore. He began running back down the mountain to look for help. He saw Popurii watering some plant's. "Help!!", he said, running toward her. Popurii turned around ,and gasped "What?!?". He told her how Gray fell down the mountain. "Alright, I'll go back to the ranch, and you go find Gray!!", said Rick. Popurii ran up the mountain, looking under rocks and on ledges. She finally heard a moaning. She looked at the tall tree top at the ledge of the mountain. She ran toward it, and saw Gray. His body was twisted within the limbs, and he was bleeding heavy. She gasped, and touched his head. "Did you break anything?!?", she asked. "Go away!! I can get up myself-", Gray trying to move, and fell through the tree. Popurii screamed.

Rick and Gray's Father ran to the tree's stump. There laid Gray's mingled body. Gray's Father had called an ambulance. They carried Gray off to the hospital miles away. Rick kept on yelling it was his fault, and Popurii looked worried. Gray's father shook his head. Rick went back to his house, sad. Popurii was angry for him not letting her help him, and ran off.

The next day............

Gray sat on his bed, angrily, with a cost on his left leg, and two cast on both arms. Gray's father walked in, with his usual stern expression on his face. Gray looked at him. "I can't wait to get healed and back to riding!!", he said. Gray's dad sighed. He sat down onto the bed next to Gray. "About that..", he said. Gray opened his eyes. "About what?!?", he asked, concerningly. Gray's dad sighed. "You...won't be able to ride anymore..", he said. "For how long?!?", yelled Gray. "You will...never be able to ride ever again-" "Why?!?", yelled Gray, tears in his eyes. "Well...the doctor says that it would be to much pressure for your bones that have been broken badly...and even with an operation, your bones will be easy to brake in the lower part of your body, and won't be able to mend there selves back together!!" "But who will train Cliff-" "We will be hireling a personal trainer-" "Just- leave!!", said Gray, crying. "But-" "Go!!!!!!", he shouted, pointing toward the door. His father sighed, and left....

Rick sighed, and stood up. "That's about it..", he said. Jack got up, and looked outside. The rain had stopped. "Well, thanks for the valuable information, Rick!!, said Jack, walking out of the shop. Rick shook his head. "And it was all my fault..."

Epilogue

Jack ran toward Green Ranch. He saw Ann riding a horse, and Gray walking around. "Hey, Gray!!", yelled Jack. He ran up to Gray, and handed him a weird looking saddle, and ran off, yelling, "Ride the horse!!", and left the ranch. Gray looked bewildered, and put the saddle on Cliffgard.

Gray's Father and Ann come outside from the shop carrying sod. They looked up, and saw Gray riding Cliffgard, laughing. "Look- no hands!!!!", he yelled, happily. In years. They both dropped the sod they were carrying, and gasped. "See, nothing's happening!!", he yelled. Ann and the father smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Argg. My first Harvest Moon fic! I hope you liked it. I was wondering for 2 weeks to make a story about how Gray became surly... ^_^/\


End file.
